


dyed hair and asshole boyfriends

by pouncival



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Hair Dyeing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pouncival/pseuds/pouncival
Summary: Swifty is bad at getting his hair dyed, especially when boyfriends are involved.





	dyed hair and asshole boyfriends

“Babe,” Bumlets frowned. “If you want me to do a good job, you gotta sit still.” 

Swifty wrinkled his nose, sitting up properly. “Ugh. How much longer will it take?”

Bumlets laughed, rolling his eyes. “We’ve got the bleach over and done with, but I’m only on the second section of your hair now. You can do what you want, ‘cept you gotta keep your head still.”

Swifty groaned. As much as he loved having his hair dyed, the process was always annoying as fuck. At least he had Bumlets to do it, rather than attempting to bleach and dye his hair on his own- like he’d done the first time, before Bumlets had looked at him with pity and offered to help. 

The gloves made gross plastic noises as Bumlets applied the dye, cold and thick. Swifty tapped his feet on the bathroom floor. The door opened, and Swifty turned his head to see who it was.

“Swifty,” Bumlets groaned, as Swifty felt the dye accidentally smudge against his forehead. 

“Woops,” he shrugged, grinning when he saw Skittery at the door. “Look, it’s Skittery!”

“Skittery, you’re distracting him. His hair’s gonna look bad.”

Skittery shrugged. “Always does.”

“Hey!” Swifty protested as Bumlets turned his head back so he could continue working on the dye, not bothering to wipe it off his forehead. “My hair looks fine.”

Bumlets laughed. “I dunno if you’re insultin’ me or Swifty with that one.” Skittery walked in, closing the door behind him, and kissed Bumlets on the cheek. 

“Swifty, obviously. He somehow manages to make your good dye jobs look shit. Probably his face.” 

Swifty turned around, elbowing Skittery in the stomach. Bumlets groaned again. “Swifty, you’re the worst.”

“You love me!” He grinned as Skittery clutched his stomach, turning around to let Bumlets go back to dying his hair. 

“No clue why.”

Skittery frowned. “You seem more upset that Swifty’s makin’ dyin’ his hair hard than that he attacked me.”

“Did not.”

“You literally did, Swifty.”

“I was provoked.”

“Boys, you’re both pretty,” Bumlets laughed, moving onto the third section of Swifty’s hair.

Swifty frowned as more of the thick mixture touched his scalp. “Why do I even bother dying my hair?” He wondered aloud. 

“Why do you even bother doing anything?” Skittery said, always the nihilist.

“Why do you always turn things into some deep and meaningful shit?”

“Why do you -”

“Shut it, both of you.” Bumlets rolled his eyes at their antics affectionately, giving Skittery a warning look when he leaned in for a kiss. “You’re distracting me. And when you distract me, Swifty doesn’t look pretty.”

Skittery shrugged, sitting down and putting his head in Swifty’s lap as he murmured something about always being pretty. He could have sworn Skittery nodded his head in agreement, but Bumlets kicked his leg when he tried to check. 

“Alright, I’ll keep still!”

“Good.” Bumlets went back to humming and Swifty began playing with Skittery’s hair, content in sitting quietly with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> srry its so shorT but i was encouraged to upload so? Here? u go? also yes i referenced pulitzer im sorry i can just imagine bumlets saying that
> 
> also sry i couldnt think of an amazing title so i named it what it is ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
